1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an LED (light-emitting diode) lamp, and more particularly to an improved LED lamp with a high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, in which current flowing in one direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors results in electrons and holes coupling at the junction region and generating a light beam. The LED is resistant to shock and has an almost endless lifetime under specific conditions, making it a popular, cost-effective and high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp make use of a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light that is ample and of satisfactory spatial distribution. However, the plurality of LEDs generate a large amount of heat during operation which can endanger the normal operation of the LED lamp. Therefore, heat dissipation of the LED lamp is a problem inhibiting the application of the LED lamp, which requires to be resolved. For a high brightness LED lamp, a highly efficient heat dissipation device is necessary in order to timely and adequately remove the heat generated by the LED lamp. Otherwise, the brightness, lifespan, and reliability of the LED lamp will be seriously affected.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.